


Snack Break

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky helps out, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #492 "plant"

Abby waited, dirt-covered hands on her hips, as the vintage Morgan parked at the curb and its driver walked across to her.

“Ducky,” she said, “I thought we agreed you were going to stay home and rest today?”

“Oh, we did, my dear,” he said. “I agreed that helping you to plant trees in this heat would perhaps be too strenuous for me. But since I am here to deliver some apparently much-needed water and snacks, perhaps you can make an exception.”

“You’re the best, Ducky,” said Abby, and hugged him. “I’ll let everyone know it’s time for a break.”

THE END


End file.
